Gift of War
by chibi Hinoko
Summary: She was a gift, supposed to signify a treaty of peace between the east and the west, but the only thing she offered was war. The secrets behind her identity would cause only hurt, memories and death, but would his heart finally be left to rest? sessxkag
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Gift of War

Prologue

He sat beside his mother and her friend, staring at the girl who sat squeamishly under his gaze beside the other woman. The mothers were laughing with each other, staring at their children.

"Mother?" Sesshoumaru addressed, wanting to know what was so funny. His mother stared at him and smiled.

"Go play Sesshoumaru." She said softly. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the younger girl who looked eagerly to her mother. Her mother nodded and she scampered off, Sesshoumaru groaned but still followed the petite six year old.

She was a few years younger than he was, her hair was a soft black and her eyes a pretty blue. She was a human, or she looked and smelled like a human. She giggled, bringing him out of his thoughts as she tagged him and ran as fast as she could. Sesshoumaru easily caught up with her and smirked as he pushed her, only trying to tag her back. She fell and rolled, hitting the ground with a thump. Within seconds Sesshoumaru was being scolded for not being more careful and she was being picked up from the ground and dusted off.

He was waiting for the tears as she stared at her cut up knee and her bruised cheek, but instead she smiled to her mother who was leading her up to the nursery. His mother told him to follow and apologize for pushing her as much as it wasn't his fault. She was so immature and weak, it wasn't his fault she had fallen, stupid human.

The woman left her child in the nursery as he sat beside her, his nine year old body wanting to leave the room. She stared at him with her blue eyes and giggled as he glared at her. He was surprised that she was no longer afraid of him. The nurse was staring at him telling him that he should apologize and that it was not nice to push girls. He only growled at the woman and looked away, pretending that he wasn't listening. Finally the nurse had given up and gone away leaving him alone with the giggling girl.

"Sorry." He muttered under his breath, hoping she wouldn't hear him, but once again she burst out in giggles.

"It's ok." She whispered in a soft voice. "See look." She lifted the bandage and showed him where the scrape had been, but was no longer. "I am tough, I can heal myself."

He only nodded and looked up to see the bruise on her face still there. "What about that?" The girl frowned.

"I have to keep that there, or the nurse will be very angry that she wasted all her time on trying to make me get better." She said before giggling again and jumping off the bed. Without thinking she grabbed his hand and ran down the halls, their footprints hitting the marble at the same time. Sesshoumaru led her out of the palace back to the garden where they raced through the flowers and hid from his father's annoying toad looking retainer.

It was after several hours when her mother called for her, telling her it was time to eat. The young girl stared at Sesshoumaru and laughed again. "Race you." She said, taking off before he could even agree.

He didn't run his fastest, letting her beat him. She cheered, not knowing that he had let her win. The two sat beside each other during supper as their mothers and fathers talked. He listened to the girl whisper and talk in riddles, answering some of her parent's questions when they addressed her. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but stare at the carefree girl. He was jealous of her, she had a family who would include her in stuff that he knew his parents never would, not until he was at least a teen. He could tell she was happy with her family, and he only wished that he could be the same way. He knew he would grow up to learn the arts of war and fighting, while she a mere peasant child who's parents happened to be friends with his parents. She would grow up learning how to run a household and get married off to a man of her father's choice.

After supper she ran off again, Sesshoumaru was ordered to watch her to make sure that she wouldn't get into trouble. His father's soldiers greeted him with a nod and pointed him in the direction of his prey.

He followed his prey to the dojo, watching as she looked at the katanas and shorter daggers. Quickly he hid his aura, but it was too late, slowly she turned around and stared at him with wide eyes. "Do all these belong to you?" she asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru felt a blush come onto his little cheeks as he nodded. She stared at him, her gaze never wavering. Finally he walked up to her and stood beside her, looking over the weapons. "Have you ever used them?" she asked shyly, her gaze still on him.

Once again Sesshoumaru nodded. "But only when I am practicing my stance and blocking. I have never hurt anyone while using them."

Her gaze fell to the ground. "I hate them. They kill and hurt people. I never want to have to use them." Sesshoumaru looked at her now, watching her small frame. She was strong, but she hated the killing. 'She will never know what it's like to have to kill someone' he told himself. "What about you? Will you ever kill or hurt people?"

At first Sesshoumaru didn't know what to tell the girl. He wished that she knew that the world was not a happy place and not many people were as happy as she was. "I will someday. I will have to protect my people. It will be my duty to protect them."

The girl nodded in understanding. "But you would never hurt or kill me right?" She asked gently, a small hopeful smile on her lips. He shook his head.

"Never."

She smiled at him and held out her hand. "Is it a promise?"

He watched the hand, staring at it. Could he promise something like that? His father had told him that he should never promise something that he was unsure he could keep, but how could he hurt her. She is his friend, someone to talk to and play with. They would be friends forever. "It's a promise, but that means you can't hurt me either okay." He said to her half joking, knowing that she could never really hurt him.

"I promise, I won't hurt you."

After that they both heard her name being called so they headed out of the dojo, hand in hand like most friends do. But Things change, people change, everything always changes.


	2. Chapter 2 The Gift

Gift of War

Chapter one: The Gift

He watched the parade with disinterest. For several years his father had attempted to come to an agreement with them. To find some ground to build a treaty on, and here he had done it in no more than two weeks. He did not know why he had made the treaty. Nothing they offered was needed of their land, so why had he done it? Was it to prove to his father that he was stronger, better than him? Was it to accomplish what his father could not? He sighed and groaned inwardly at the amount of time that was being wasted on the pitiful celebration.

The dancers took stage after the parade was over and the lord from the east stood in the midst of them and bowed low, then left back to his seat, in his place appeared a rodent demon with brown fur and a long pink tail that followed him. Behind him the demon towed along a small woman, she looked barely eighteen and underfed. Bruises marked up her once pale face and purple lines had grown under her eyes. She was dressed in barely anything, the clothing only covering her chest and bottom. The material matched her eyes.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl pulled at the chains before him, tugging and pulling backwards as she glared at the demon that held tight to her chains. She was a gift to him from the east, showing him that peace was all that they wanted. They had offered him the most beautiful woman in all their waste lands to him so that she may do what he saw fit. He could tell she was feisty and that she would be hard to work with, but even with all the bruises she was stunning, even his father would have agreed to that. Her hair was blacker then night and her eyes were blue and as bright as sapphires in the light. She was full, and beautiful. She was a woman that men could only see in their dreams.

The demon halted and she tried to take off, only to be pulled to the ground, bruising herself more then she already was. "Lord Sesshoumaru, lord of the West, I present you with my lords gift to you." The rodent said in a squeaky voice

Sesshoumaru could only watch as her bright blue eyes whipped to him and something flickered in her eyes but sooner then it appeared it was gone, leaving behind only sadness that seemed to be deeper then the ocean. It was the flicker, the hope that had flashed in her blue eyes for that shortest second that had caught his attention, but it was quickly covered by disgust and slight fear. Good, Sesshoumaru mused, she knew who he was. Even better, it would be easier to train a woman who knew his status and what he was capable of. He could see her scoff as if she could read his thoughts. She struggled to her feet and stared at him with cold, indifferent eyes.

The demon who was holding onto her chain stepped onto the back of her knees, forcing her to kneel to the demon lord in front of her. Sesshoumaru looked back up at the rat demon that held her and even though he knew what she represented he had to ask. The rat answered in a squeaky voice that annoyed the demon lord immensely. "She is a gift to your lord ship, harvested off of our very own lands. My lord wanted you to have her to show that he wishes for this treaty to be as beautiful as this human."

Sesshoumaru nodded, reminding himself never to ask the vermin to speak again. There was something about this female that reminded him of someone, someone important and powerful, but he ignored it, thinking of all the things he could put her to work doing. He could feel her pure aura rolling off of her in angry waves. "She is a miko?" he asked, only to have to rat demon nod. Sesshoumaru smirked and motioned his closest guard. "Take her to my quarters." The guard nodded then stood up and took the chain in his hands, pulling it hard in the direction of the bed chambers. The woman fell to the ground on her knees and a fire lit in her eyes, sending a shocking pulse to the guard who was holding the chain.

The guard let go and yelped out in surprise as Sesshoumaru quickly grabbed the steal rope, pulling the woman into him and bringing a deadly clawed hand to her throat. He heard someone laughing from behind him as his young brother laughed in amusement.

The woman struggled for a short while and mumbled under her breath, trying her best to pull out of his hold without harming the lord.

"What was that human?" He whispered in her ear, forcing her to say it out loud.

The woman grunted. "I said that it is sad when the guard sworn to protect you with his life is unprepared for a little spark from a miko, it's pathetic." She spat the last to words as the guard lashed out at her.

"Leave her be." Sesshoumaru said dangerously low then turned his attention back to the miko. "And I suppose you think you could do better?"

The girl scowled. "Of course I could do better, but please, tell me why I would want to protect someone who is weaker than me?"

He felt like laughing. It had defiantly been a while since he had been this amused and for a short instant, he was glad he had stayed for the celebration. "If you think that you are stronger than me, why not try to injury me?"

He watched her face as once again there was a flicker in her eyes, the fire dying from her eyes. "I know who you are."

"Oh?" He asked, aware of everyone watched them with edgy eyes. "And who am I?"

She stared up into his amber eyes. Thoughts of pain and humiliation ran through his veins as she did so. "You are a disgusting creature, a former shadow of what your father used to be. You are a sad little reminder of what this land used to have."

Inside he hardened then cracked, but on the outside he held his mask. "Is that what they teach you in the east?"

She glare intensified. "No, that is what I've learned and experienced. Your father was ten times the ruler you could ever be!"

He leaned in closer and his anger was barely controlled. "My father died more than one hundred and fifty years ago, how is it that you think you even knew my father?"

She remained silent, but she didn't give in to him. "I will take her to my room, please continue, I will return shortly." His cold voice echoed throughout the room, releasing her from her chains and grabbed a hold of her arm, and towing her down the hall to his room. She followed quickly, only stumbling a few times. He was gone before anyone could stop him.

When they had reached the room she stared at and red and white décor that filled it. She wanted to stare and study ever groove and picture that had been engraved in the structure, but she wouldn't let him see her admiring it. He walked into the room, still leading her by the arm, and then sat her down in the chair, shutting the door behind him.

She stared at him now, she was not surprised to see what he had become, and she was not surprised that he didn't recognize her, she had changed a lot. But then again so had he. It was his name that had caught her attention, a name that she couldn't forget no matter what, even after so many years.

He watched her as she stared at him in wonder and anger at the same time. There was something about her eyes, again, staring right through him.

"_Well you've changed for the worst I see."_ Sesshoumaru looked around, seeing if anyone else was in the room, but he saw no one. He shook his head slightly and stared back at the female who was looking at the ground. _"So what are you going to do with me, let me run wild in you palace."_ His eyes strained on the human in front of him. He could not believe that she had said something because her mouth did not move, yet he could have sworn he heard a voice, speaking to him in such a familiar matter.

"You know Sesshoumaru, if you keep looking around like that, people will start to talk about you being insane." She said, purposely not calling him lord.

Sesshoumaru growled. "You will use my appropriate title."

She raised her head, just barely high enough to see his face. "I did use your appropriate title. You are not my lord and therefore I do not need to call you such."

He walked closer to the human, every step echoing throughout the large room. "You were given to me and therefore you are mine, making me your lord."

She stood up, unafraid of what he was posing to be. "And who had the right to give me to you. He was not my lord either, I belong to no one."

"Watch what you say human." He threatened.

"Or what, you will kill me, well you can't." She tossed at him. He dove towards her, claws pressed to her throat. Everything in him wanted to kill her for disobeying him, but he found he couldn't. Her blue eyes held him as he stared back at her, his amber eyes narrowing as his hold shook. She was challenging the demon inside of him, but his demon would not come out. _"Every fibre in your body wants to tear me to pieces, but you cannot disobey a direct order from yourself."_

"Stop talking to me!" He yelled at her, but she just stared at him.

"I said nothing-…" She could not finish before a knock sounded throughout the room. A white haired boy with ears on the top of his head entered the room.

"Is she causing you trouble?" He asked, and she stared at the boy, something flashing in her blue eyes. "Brother?"

Her eyes widened as she stared at the younger boy. "I did not know you had a brother. You had not told me." She whispered, knowing they would both be able to hear her.

The boy's eyes narrowed. "Do you two know each other?" he asked, looking from his mighty cold-hearted brother to the beautiful strange woman

The woman smirked and Sesshoumaru glared at her. Why didn't he know who she was if she knew who he was. He knew he was well known, but there were not many people who didn't know of his half brother. "No I do not know her. I am returning, please take her to Kaede and get her fitted for a maid uniform and have Kaede find her a room among the humans.

The younger boy nodded and went to grab her. Quickly she pulled away. "I am not incapable of following. I have two legs and two eyes you know." She lashed out. The younger boy just looked at his brother and Sesshoumaru nodded. Is she had wanted to leave she would have to go through a lot to get out of the palace grounds.

She followed the younger boy down the hall, both of them walking in silence until her curiosity got the better of her. "You are not his full brother are you?" The boy shook his head. "How much younger are you?"

He stared at her then rolled his eyes. He was a few inches taller than her and his amber eyes reminded her of his brother. "I am a century and a half younger than him."

She nodded and tried to calculate it in her head. "So then you are 158? Hmm interesting and what is your name?"

The boy stopped and looked at her, staring into her deep blue eyes. "I am Inuyasha. How do you know how old I am?"

She smiled and continued, walking slightly ahead of him. "It is nice to meet you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just stared at her and jogged to catch up before taking his place just in front of her. The two continued in silence and finally Inuyasha came to a stop in front of an older lady. The elder lady looked at Kagome over, sizing her and complimenting her on her beauty. While Inuyasha stared at her in curiosity, every time she was asked to turn or Kaede rubbed against her sides she giggled like a small child, making the older woman laugh.

It took more than fifteen minutes before the sizing was done, and Inuyasha and Kaede seen her to her new quarters, a small, stuffy room with over six cots in it. On those cots sat five women, staring at her in confusion.

"You will meet my brother in his room early tomorrow morning. Your uniform will be placed on your bed while you are in the bath." Inuyasha told her, trying to be as rude and cold as he could, but failing. She only smiled at him and he blushed slightly and left her to her new roommates. The woman looked at them steadily. The scent that was rolling off them was disgusting and full of uncertainty.


	3. Chapter 3 Faded memories

Chapter two: Faded Memories

Right from the start the other women watched her like a hawk. She was in the room for no longer than five minutes when Kaede came into the room and brought her and her roommates to the bathing quarters. Quickly they undressed and dove into the water while she slowly striped and dipped herself into the soothing water until she was fully emerged. Underneath the water she could feel the static wrap around her and her body renewed itself. When she stood she breathed in the air is deeply. Gasps sounded behind her as she turned around and smiled at the girls as they now looked upon a slender woman. She stood 5"7, an average height for a human woman. She had no bruises, no cuts and her skin shone like an angel's.

The strange woman only smiled and turned around, beginning to wash her hair. She washed it quickly but efficiently, remembering to let the conditioner sit for a minute before washing it out. After ten minutes they were called out of the water so another room of maids could wash off the grime from the day's work.

In the room the newcomer was given sheets and a bed. Her uniform was set out on her empty cot when she entered into the room and she quickly picked it on and put it on the old desk that was set in the corner of the room. After that she made her bed. The other women watched her wearily as she said nothing to them. Each of them was afraid to talk to her as they were still slightly frightened about what they had witnessed in the hot spring. Only one other girl in the palace was a miko and her name was Kikyou. She also slept in the next room over, but like the newcomer Kikyou did not talk to anyone.

After her bed was done Kaede called her out of the room to evaluate her higher skills to see what she was able to do. Upon seeing her, the older woman smiled at her healthiness and complimented her again on her looks and asked her about her ability to heal, cook, clean, sew, fight and train. By the end of the night Kaede had come to the conclusion that the new girl was a master at all of them.

After the evaluation the miko found her way back to the room and to her cot and fell asleep heavily, dreaming of a time that no longer seemed real to her.

[The dream]

_The east and west were at war for territory and the fires burned rich against the farmer's crops. Once again the East had snuck into West territory and begun to steal the women to use them as slaves. The men of the village were killed. Their deaths were watched by their loved ones._

_She stood alone, digging through the rubble screaming the names of her mother and father, listening to her baby brother who was settled beside her in a small basket crying. Her fiancé had been lucky enough to survive and dug eagerly beside her. _

_By the end of the day she had found her father's bloody body, but her mother's was never found. Her fiancé held her crying form tight, cooing soft gentle words into her hair as tears filled in his eyes. He stared at the little boy beside him and begun to stroke her hair. The terrorizing screams just outside their hideout echoed sickly as more raids passed through, slaughtering everyone. _

[End of dream]

The woman woke with a start as she gasped. Hot tears ran down her face as she wished that time had not changed.

It was still dark outside but she put on her uniform anyway and walked out of the dorm, following her instincts that guided her through the halls that she had ran as a child. She walked outside and smiled when she found the path to the dojo were the child's pact was made. Out of a child's innocence it was made unbreakable and even to this day, no matter what she felt towards the lord, she knew she could never hurt nor kill him. The memory of the innocent promise seemed to be ages ago and she knew then logically he thought she was dead. It was his narrow mindedness that stopped him from believing it was her. He knew her as a human because her miko powers had suppressed all signs of being a demon, but she, just like her brother, her mother and father, was a demon none the less. She had her mother's miko powers, but somehow even they had been magnified.

"Excuse me servant." She heard someone say, but she paid no attention to the voice and continued her way down the path to the dojo. "Wench!" the demon yelled, grabbing her hand and whirling her around until she was facing him. She could hear him gasp and watched as he licked his lips. She recognized him, as he had been the one that she had zapped last night at the party. Roughly she pulled her hand away and scowled.

"Let go of me this instant you disgusting creature" She said calmly, not afraid of the demon in front of her. His eyes widened as he recognized her voice, but she was already walking away from him towards the dojo. He ran to catch her but as he approached her she swung around and brought the heel of her hand up, breaking his nose. Blood gushed from the injury and she only smiled and walked the rest of the way to the dojo, laughing to herself at the guard who was on the ground, tears in his eyes. Soon after he went running to the nearest companion and told him to get the lord.

She entered the dojo and stared at the weapons. There were more then there was before and she remembered his hesitant answer when she asked him if he would ever hurt or kill anyone. The world was not as beautiful as she had thought it once was. Her happiness was gone. She had fought and killed many men on her capture. Anger surged in her when she thought about how she was taken from her home, taken from her brother and betrothed and brought here to this pathetic place that could not even protect its people.

It was true about what had been said about Sesshoumaru not being as good of a ruler as his father, but he was still growing into the position. He did not know the truth about the East and she knew in due time she would have to tell him. She would have to get him to listen somehow. She could feel him behind her, even though his aura was blocked, she could smell him. When he dove at her and dodged easily and laughed lightly at him.

Sesshoumaru listened intently on her giggling as he was sure he had heard it before. He had not slept easily and when his guard had woken him just to tell him that his new maid was loose of the palace grounds and breaking his guard's noses this was the last place he thought he would find her. He thought that she would have tried to escape, but when he had watched she seemed to be taking in something that brought back memories.

She was watching him now, staring at him with pretty blue eyes. He could see her bruises were healed and the bags under her eyes were gone. Her face startled him with its beauty and she smiled at him. She had caught him staring, not something you could usually catch the great lord of the west doing. Gracefully she walked over and bowed mockingly. "It is great to see you this morning Sesshoumaru."

He growled at her again and gripped her wrist, moving quickly as she slammed up against a bare wall. She gasped for air and something ached in Sesshoumaru's heart as he watched her small body gasping for the air that had been knocked out of her. "I told you to use my proper title. You are to respect me."

Through clenched teeth the gasping woman scowled. "I will give respect to whom it is deserved." Sesshoumaru could feel the anger rolling off of her, but her eyes shone with sadness. Again his heart contracted painfully, forcing him to let go of her. Why was it that he could not hurt this woman in front of him? He knew that in his mind, death would have came to her a long time ago, but something echoed in his mind, telling him, reminding him that promises were meant to be kept.

She watched him, but her vision changed. No longer was she staring at him, but once more she was staring through him. It was like she knew him from another time, another place that had once allowed him to be himself.

_Weren't you yourself? You were once so young, stubborn and free._ His mind asked him. The woman before him gave him a slight smile then turned away from him, walking out of the dojo. He followed her, too shocked to be angry. She looked so sure of herself on where to go, he knew she would have had to been here before.

Her head turned slightly as she smiled at him. Sounds entered his mind, giggling, running, footsteps echoing down a stone hall. There was love in the sounds. Friendship he didn't remember, but now he wished he had. _"You have changed much Sesshoumaru, but in changing you have become blind to what has been happening to your lands. There is a reason your father did not make a treaty with them so quickly. There were things your father knew about them and was not willing to except."_

Sesshoumaru's head shot up as he looked at the human in front of him. She did not look towards him, but he had a feeling that it was her who was speaking to him. "What do you know of my father and the deal with the courts?"

She looked at him slowly, seeming to take him in. _"If you were not so blind to the facts that you believe to be real, then you would have already figured it out." _"Do you have pictures of your father and mother when they were both still alive?"

The question was so random that it shocked Sesshoumaru and a deep anger grew within him. How did a mere human know that his mother had died? His mother's death was almost three hundred years old. _"Is that a yes?" _

He didn't know why, but he nodded and turned away from her. "Follow me. You will need a tour of the palace anyways since you are to become a maid in it."

She followed him, but kept a fair distance between him for a reason she did not know of. He did not ask her why she did this so she did not feel the need to tell him. As he led her around the palace he told her were things were, but she already knew most of it. She was only really curious about the pictures. There was no conversation between them and only he spoke. When finally he led her down a hall that she did not recognize she started to look at the art. She could see herself as a small girl, her mother, and father and sometimes even her brother would show up in the pictures.

There was one picture that she had found. It had been painted of the both of them when she had just turned ten. It was that same year that Sesshoumaru's mother had died. She stopped in front of the picture and stopped and stared at the little girl that she no longer remembered. "Who is this girl? Is she a sister?"

Sesshoumaru stopped and walked back towards her and looked at the same picture. Upon seeing the girl in the photo his heart stopped for a moment and constricted. "No she was not a sister, only a friend of the family. She died shortly after the picture."

The woman nodded and tried to smile. So that was what he had been told. She was dead to him, and yet she was standing right in front of him at that very moment and still he could not see the resemblance. "What was her name?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the strange human and again he felt his heart constrict once more at the thought of his first and only friend, the one who had seen the world in such an innocent way. Death had not affected her world, when his mother had died. She had been strong for him. That was until she had died herself. When she had passed away his world had come crashing down. He had started to hate her for being human, for being so weak and pathetic. That's all humans were something beneath him who was meant to do his bidding. "Her name…" He took a deep breath and looked at the picture. A hand came up slowly as he tried to remember her voice, and her laugh. Images of her smiling at him played in his head every day. "Her name was-…"

Footsteps pounded the hallway floor. "Milord!" boomed a deep voice. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to the demon that rounded the corner and stared at him.

The look on his face was in shock, his knees shook in terror. The female stepped forward and stared at the man. _"You have a delivery Sesshoumaru. He doesn't know how to say it, because the delivery is someone's head." _The woman looked at Sesshoumaru to see if he understood. A growl sounded throughout the halls as Sesshoumaru began to move forward at a walk.

"Woman come with me." He barked at his new servant.

The woman looked at him and bowed, understanding the seriousness of the situation. "Yes Milord." She said as she followed him, almost at a human jog.

Sesshoumaru stormed into the meeting room with a scowl on his face. The woman followed him obediently into the room, then stopped and stood by the door. Inside the room the lord of the East stood there, a serious expression on his face. "Your lordship, this was sent to us this morning." The lord help up the head and she couldn't help but stared at expression that had been plastered on its face.

Shock hit her as she stared at the soft blonde hair. His eyes were closed and his mouth was open. It was like he was screaming she thought "Jin." The woman whispered as she walked slowly up to the decapitated head. Her eyes flashed to the lord of the East. "Who did this?" Her voice was loud and cold. There was something in it that made everybody turn and look at her. Blue miko power flowed out of her body as she stood there in anger. "Who is responsible for this?"

The lord just looked at her and smirked. "Well if it isn't that little slave that I gave away. We miss you at the market place. I hope Lord Sesshoumaru is using you well." Sesshoumaru looked at him and decided to ignore the comment.

Deadly blue crystal eyes turned onto the Lord of the East. "The funniest part is I have never been to the market in the east." With that said she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Milord, I asked to be excused." Sesshoumaru only nodded, knowing that he would get the answers out of her later.

She left the room, tears pooling in her eyes. How long had she wandered around after the separation looking for her fiancé? What was left of Souta if the person she had left him with was here, dead? Where were they found and why would someone want to hurt such a gentle man? Thoughts rushed into her head as her feet led her subconsciously outside to the gardens she once played in as a child.

_[Flashback]_

_Her stomach was pressed right down into the dirt, her breath steady and silent. She was ready for him to come find her. She had hidden her scent so that she could hide from him, and she knew that is she made any noise at all he would find her. _

_She could hear his footsteps on the grass walking her way, and she forced herself not to panic. This was a game of cat and mouse, and she was the mouse there was no doubt about it. She wanted to prove herself to Sesshoumaru. She wanted to show him that she could be good at something too. But in order to do that she had to be completely silent. _

_Something grabbed her leg causing her to jump. A scream left her mouth and he quickly covered it. "It's ok, but I found you." _

_Disappointment squeezed her heart and she frowned. She crawled from under the bush and stood up. She looked at him with a sad look on her face as she started to walk away, Sesshoumaru following her. "I'm not any good at this. I wish I could be as good as you, I can never find you." _

_A chuckle left his mouth and he grabbed her hand gently. "You were pretty good for a human. Covering your scent was a good tactic. I couldn't even hear you until the very end. You must have started thinking or something because you sighed and that's how I found you." _

_A blush found a way onto her cheeks. "Yeah, I was thinking that I wanted to prove that I could be as good as you were." She said, looking away from him. It was his twelfth birthday today and she was once again the only one he invited to his birthday party. _

_He squeezed her hand again and smiled at her. "You were great, for a human that is." _

"_A human?" The thought that they were different had never crossed her mind. Was it just because she was human that made weaker then Sesshoumaru? _

"_Sesshoumaru, come in so you can open your gifts." The two looked at each other and she smiled and started to run. She had become a lot faster then she used to be and sometimes it took all Sesshoumaru had to catch up to her._

_[End of flashback]_

A smile graced her lips. That little girl didn't exist anymore. She had asked Sesshoumaru what the girls name was just to see if he remembered. The little girl, her name was Kagome. It was when she turned ten that her mother and father had told her that she was a demon too. That year Sesshoumaru's mother had died and she never did find the time to tell him, and still he did not know.

Jin was her fiancé that she had loved after all contact between the Taisho and Higurashi households was broken. He was the only other person who knew her secret. And now, Jin was dead. Anger built up inside her again and this time she released.

Eyes watched her with interest. What was she thinking? She held so much power and yet he had given her away, but he knew she was the only way into the Taisho palace. Soon she would because the only weak point that Sesshoumaru had. She had to be. And now what he had her brother, she would bend at his will.


	4. Chapter 4 Hearts Constrictions

Chapter Three: Hearts Constrictions

Anger, deeper than anything she had ever felt before, flooded through her body. Miko powers lashed out and her eyes turned golden, but she clenched them tightly. He was coming for her and if he seen her in demon form he would ask questions and her secret would be out. She couldn't let that happen. She needed to wait until he was ready to see her for what she was. Secrets were something that she hated to keep from others, but she knew this was necessary. She needed to be strong for her brother. He was still alive she could feel it, but where was he? Was he looking for her to? He must be. He was so young…what was he doing all alone...

She felt him, she knew he was coming for her and that he was watching her, but there was another presence that was watching her. One she did not know so well. It scared her.

She knew the questions in his head so she just told him. "He was my fiancé. We were separated a few years ago after the east came and took him and my little brother away from me. I was taken into the east and I hid there from the officials. It seems they finally found me. All those years of running, who would have thought that I would end up back here." He had moved closer, anger in his heart but it was not pointed towards her. "Sesshoumaru...I know that little girl." It was a risky thing to say, but it was worth saying. She could hear his heart stop for a second as he gasped. "She did not die at the age of ten...I didn't know you thought she did...She had a great life." She stopped, she had gone too far in saying those things. There would be so many questions now.

His teeth were clenched as he tried to recall the little girl. "How did you know her...She's been dead for at least two centuries now?"

The woman looked at her. "Kagome had her secrets. Everyone has their secrets. What you need to know is that the East has no intentions of being allies with you. Your father knew this. You have to be careful. Your lands are in danger. Even now it isn't safe to talk of such things. I can help you." _"I can read minds and speak into minds. Let me help you. Trust me like you trusted Kagome. Kagome Higurashi..."_ Quickly she walked away and left him there in the gardens. The winds picked up around him and he stared off into the distance. 'let me help you' she had said. 'trust me like you trusted Kagome.' Kagome...he remembered that name now. He hated himself for forgetting it.

Slowly he returned back his room and sat on his bed. Many people walked by, knocking on his door, wanting to talk to him, but he ignored everyone. He had been told she had died by his captain. Told that her whole family was killed and no one survived the raid. He had believed it without question. But how could he believe the human. She was only around eighteen, there was no way that she had known about Kagome, or even knew her...There were some similarities, maybe it was that she is a descendant... He shook his head. This was too confusing. He regretted ever letting her coming to the castle. He stood up and started to pace back and forth. He remembered his little friend. Her soft laugh and her carefree attitude. The love her parents had for her. The love he had for her. He stopped pacing and stared at the wall in front of his. Underneath his mask was shock...Love? Yes when he was younger he did love Kagome. He believed that now. He remembered how he held her hand and swore to protect her, a promise he had failed to keep.

Stressed out of his mind he decided to go back to the dojo, again surprised to see the human girl lunging and blocking, her stance was perfect. He never would have guess what she could be trained in the art of war, not to mention be able to pick up a sword. She looked to frail, to weak, but apparently he was wrong. He studied her and the sword she was using caught his gaze and he froze, new born anger lit inside of him and he gripped his own katana and dashed towards her, ready to end her life without her even knowing it.

Kagome stood, Sesshoumaru's mothers sword in her hand. She remembered his mother practicing with her own mother when their husbands were away. They had taught her to after she turned eight, without the boys knowing. After that, her own mother had continued her lesson. Her mother and father had really died two years before Lord Inu no Taisho had...they were the reason that war was started. Their deaths had set of Inu no Taisho as if they had killed his own brother, and in a sense, they had. He had knew that she was alive...he knew what she was for her father had told the Lord. But it was his secret to keep. She remembered watching the Lord cry over her parent's death, and she too cried in his arms. He was like a second father to her, and he was all she had left. It was the parents plan to separate Sesshoumaru and her so that he could focus and grow up, and there would be no mix up about what she was.

Even deep in her thoughts she could hear him. She could sense his anger and his thoughts. He didn't even try to hide his aura. But she surprised him with her speed that no human should possess. Quickly she dove to the side and held up the sword, protecting her from his wrath. She had gotten faster, but her reflexes were a little lazy for being out of practice. With her strength, she pushed him off and he lunged at her again. She exchanged a few blows before she finally beat him back. He wasn't thinking straight, his rage took over his actions and he was slightly sloppy, leaving opening that she could have taking but left because she promised not to hurt him. She wanted to tell him to stop, but she didn't know how to calm him down. He was not the demon she remembered. His eyes glimmered red and she quickly swallowed. If she kept fighting, she would lose control.

Without thinking, she threw down her weapon and waited for the pain. It finally came as a katana punctured her shoulder. There was pain, but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She opened her sapphire eyes, staring into his red ones. "Sesshoumaru..." Her voice quivered and she could feel her heart constrict. Blood flowed down her arm. The feeling of hot liquid churned her stomach. She had never thought that he would hurt her, but he stood there now at the end of the katana that was sticking out of her body. Her head grew fuzzy as the blood pooled in her hands and then onto the floor.

_"Sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru, you're hurting me. Stop, please stop."_ Sesshoumaru's eyes faded back to golden as he looked at the woman in front of him. His eyes studied her and sorrow flooded his heart. "...Kagome..." he whispered softly, reaching out his hand to cup her face. She stirred but she stayed unconscious. Pain rippled over his frozen heart as he lifted her body and held it against him. She looked so familiar. He tried to picture what Kagome would have looked like, but he found he really didn't have to. This girl was a perfect replica of what his Kagome would have been like if she was to have lived. He knew that she must have died. Why would he have been lied to? She was a human and she was frail, even though she was a miko.

He looked down on the woman in front of him now. She was human too, and weak. She might even die from this wound. Something throbbed inside of him as he picked her up and sped to the infirmary. He made it there sooner then he thought as he looked at the miko who stood in front of him. "Kikyou." He said simply as he handed the new woman to the older miko. Kikyou nodded and motioned him to set her on a small cot.

"What happened?" Kikyou asked simple, as was her job. Sesshoumaru remained silent and Kikyou just continued to search the woman. There was a bloodstain on her maid outfit, but there was no wound. She ripped the shoulder and searched for an injury, but there was nothing. She could feel powers in the younger woman, but she could not tell what it was. It was not miko but it was nothing else she had ever felt either. "This woman is fine. There was no sense in bringing her here." She said angrily. She studied the woman and paused. If she was fine why wasn't she waking up?

_[dream]_

"_Kagome, when your parents die…will you be sad?" Sesshoumaru asked, holding her hand tightly. _

_Kagome nodded then looked at him and gave a little smile. "But you are a demon, so even if they die, I will have you. And you have me even though your mother is gone." She squeezed his hand back and looked up at him, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "You will always have me, and I know that you will protect me the best you can. You are my best friend."_

_Sesshoumaru only nodded and hugged her. She was only ten and he was twelve, and yet it seemed that their lives were so completely different now. She still liked to play hide and seek, but that wasn't what he wanted to do. He only did it because she wanted to, and he wanted to make her happy. _

_He had known for a while that he would have done anything to hear her laugh. Her laughter made him smile and feel like he was worth so much. She was looking at him, gently and with so much love, it almost hurt. He would never tell her what she was to him. He stood up, her hand still in his, and started to walk through the gardens, listening to her singing songs of butterflies. _

_She was picking flowers when he started to talk again, causing her to look up at him. "Kagome…You are right, I will protect you the best I can. I will never hurt you on purpose…"_

"_I know!" Kagome cut it. "I won't hurt you either. No matter what. Remember, we made a promise!"_

_Sesshoumaru smiled again. "Yes, We did didn't we?"_

_[End Dream]_

He watched the woman in front of him. His chest ached all over. The pain made him want to double over, but there was also comfort in her presence. The look on her face when it was this relaxed really reminded him of Kagome. But it was impossible she was…He stopped. He didn't even know her name. Surely, she was descendant of Kagome though. She looked just like the small child, only about a foot and a half taller, more developed because of her age, but her face…The memory of the painting flashed in his head, and he gasped inwardly. They looked identical. It was weird that she knew the little girl, almost as if she was her mother or something. But she knew her…

A small moan left her lips as her eyes fluttered open slowly. "Sesshoumaru…" she muttered, trying to move. Something made him move. He was standing over her, staring at her wonderingly. Who was she that she knew so much about him?

Blindly she lifted her hand, only to graze his. _One day Sesshoumaru, you will understand. But today is not that day. That day is not coming for a while. Can you be patient enough to wait? _She went unconscious again, her hand going limp and falling, but it stopped, Sesshoumaru holding it tight. Shocked, he placed it down on her stomach and watched her. "Leave her here to rest…Leave. I want to be here when she awakens. I have some questions for her."


	5. Chapter 5 Okaasan

Dedicated to Selene88sakura and my forever loyal reviewer KIRIN! T.T I love you both so so so much, you don't even know… and Kirin…I missed you. I just wanted you to know that…I missed you so much. I miss your lovely reviews…I hope Selene will be as loyal as you are to me…

Chapter Five: Okaasan!

He remembered watching her sleep. Her beautiful face splashed with blood. This wasn't where she was supposed to be. She didn't deserve to look like this or even be in this place. He hated this place, the infirmary. He had taken her on so many trips here. Like the first day he met her…compared to the last year he had been with her, this place, the symbol it represented, was pathetic.

The face before him smiled slightly and he drifted off, the memory of her smile stuck in his mind. He had loved it when she smiled. He would have done anything to make her smile.

_He watched as she twirled around in the kimono that her parents had bought her. She stared in the mirror at her reflection. Joy flooded her eyes as a blush fell upon Sesshoumaru's face. She had just turned ten, but compared to her parent's gift, what he had for her seemed silly and childish. He looked down on the little gift that was in his hands, wrapped neatly in sapphire blue paper and a black bow. Suddenly he wanted to hide it and get her something else, something that would make her even happier. He tried to turn around when his parents pushed him forward. Hesitantly he walked forward and handed her the gift, looking away from her in case she hated it._

_She took it with haste and stared wondrously at it. Her small hands started to open it slowly and neatly while Sesshoumaru winced and glared at his parents. _

_A small gasp could be heard from the small girl and Sesshoumaru's head whipped to see her reaction to his gift to her. Her eyes filled with tears. In her hand was a small glass sakura flower. The trees often bloomed in the spring, but it was winter now, and the petal's soft pink petals seemed to radiate purity and joy into the room. "Momma, it's so pretty," Kagome whispered softly, holding it up to show her mother._

_Her mother took it gently and her eyes combed it over. When her eyes were satisfied, she smiled. "What do you say Kagome." Her mother said softly. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with tear filled eyes._

_In one quick moment Kagome jumped on Sesshoumaru and gave him a big hug. "Sesshoumaru, you are the best. Thanks so much. It is so pretty!"_

Kagome watched the demon lord as he napped silently beside her. She watched him, gently probing into his thoughts as not to wake him. He was so beautiful, not scary, or cold as he seemed when he was awake. His slumber brought with it a new beauty. It was one filled with gentle, heart-warming love. His dream or rather memory was one of her favourites. She remembered that day well to. She closed her eyes and recalled the tears, the gift had meant so much to her, she wore it everyday for years. She had lost it in the raid, though. The thought of losing such a gift brought new tears to her eyes.

It was like a bond had been broke between them when she had lost it. It was the only thing of him that she had had left. She never thought that she would see him again. She knew that he would not remember her because he thought she was human and he thought she was dead. But he did remember the memories that they had made and that was enough for her.

She heard him stir, no doubt at the scent of her tears. She didn't try to pretend, she kept her gaze upon him as he opened his eyes. His cold mask was immediately put on and she smiled gently at him. "Good morning sleepy head." she said, as cheerfully as she could with tears in her eyes.

He glared at her, but she didn't take it to offence. "Why are you crying human. You are not hurt."

Kagome stopped smiling and held his gaze. "Your memory of her…was…is very vivid." That was the only way she could put it.

His gaze hardened and he sat up, ready to leave the room. Some warmth left him as he realized that his hand had been on hers. Her eyes went to her hand too. A blush covered her face as she connected the loss of warmth to her hand. Her eyes flashed to Sesshoumaru, who seemed to be amused by her reaction. "Are you feeling better miko?"

Miko…that was the first time he had called her anything. Her stubbornness took over as she remembered what happened. Her eyes narrowed into a glare. "Am I feeling better? NO! I was stabbed in the shoulder if you don't recall." New tears flooded to her eyes as she remembered the fact that he had hurt her. _"You hurt me."_

His body reacted in the most unexpected way. She quickly found herself in his embrace. "I am sorry."

Her body froze. It had been so long since she had received a hug. This was so out of character for him…"Uh Lord Sesshoumaru…?"

The two turned to the door and stared at Kikyou, who was gawking at the scene that was being played before her. Sesshoumaru came to the realization of what he was doing and he shoved the miko away from him, pushing her off the cot. He stood and walked away without looking back. "We will continue this conversation later Miko."

Conversation? What conversation? There was no conversation. He had said one sentence…ok maybe two. He was acting so weird lately. Was it just the power of the promise? Or was he starting to actually figure out who she was. Her gaze was still on Kikyou, the other miko who was residing in the Palace. She stared back in shock.

_I guess she did walk in on an awkward situation_ she reasoned. "Uh hi…I am the new servant…"

The woman before her scoffed in disgust and walked out of the room. _I guess… I should return to find out what my duties are. _Carefully she got off the floor and walked around the halls, only a few of the halls she was taking knowing from memory.

She soon found herself in the very same hall that had the paintings. She stopped and looked each over carefully. She could tell that these pictures were all old, and that this hall was rarely used. Despite the hall not being in daily used, the pictures were all dusted and carefully looked after. _This is like a memory hall_ Kagome concluded. There were many pictures of her and her family. Even his family, his mother and father…who are now deceased, and, Kagome gasped. There was a baby hanyou. She guessed this was his brother Inuyasha…He looked so cute! A giggle left her mouth, starting soft, and then growing into a full fledge laugh.

He was on his way to see Kikyou when he heard it, a soft gentle laugh that filled him with peace. He had never heard anything like it before. It was so sweet and so full of joy, causing him to change his course until he found himself staring down a hallway that his brother had forbidden anyone to go down. Only his brother was allowed down here, and he only went down once or twice a week, just to keep all the pictures dusted.

In the hall was a girl, one that resembled the new servant, but she was healed and she seemingly glowed in the dark. _A light in the darkness eh? _He mused. Suddenly her laughter turned into a gasp and he found she was staring at him.

"I, I am sorry. I didn't know that I was not supposed to be here…" She blabbered as she bowed and started too walked towards him.

His eyes followed her in a confused fashion. He had not told her anything about her not being allowed to be here. _"I could hear your thoughts._" Her voice whispered smoothly in his mind. He shook his head and tried to correct his sight, but the woman was gone. He stared down the hall and looked to see if anyone was watching. Not finding or sensing anyone, he started down the hall and stared at the picture that he had found the woman staring. He gazed at the picture of him and his mother. Her black hair sweeping over her shoulders as she held him.

He didn't remember much of his mother, only that she was human and she died when he was little. Swiftly he turned away from the picture, slightly angry at the fact that the woman had been laughing. His footsteps echoed in the nearly empty hall, but came to a stop when he saw a picture of a small human girl. Her eyes were a joyous sapphire blue, her hair jet black. The girl seemed to mirror Sesshoumaru, who was also in the picture, but in the opposite way. His hair was white, his eyes golden against her sapphires. The older woman he had just seen flashed before his eyes. They were so similar. Maybe his brother and the woman really did know each other, but as far as he knew no new pictures had been put up for a century and a half.

The picture consumed him so deep that he hadn't heard his brother walk up behind him. "Do you find that they look similar too?" Inuyasha jumped, only nodded to the question. "I think the miko has some questions she needs to answer."

After Kagome had been called to a personal bath to wash all the blood off her body she returned to her duties.

She started to dust another fireplace in another room. She had forgotten how many she had done, for, although all the rooms were different, they had all started to look the same. Once she was done she let out a sigh and walked to the next room.

When she tried the door it was a little jammed, so she slammed into it, stumbling inside to find a soft sea green room with three doors off to the side. Opening of the door caused the dust to rise in the air. As she coughed, she exited the room, letting the dust settle again before she found candles and lit them. The light brought the room, almost to its former glory. Realization hit as she looked at the huge picture that hung above the fireplace. This was the only room she had been in room where there was any picture in it. Her attention was immediately drawn to it. There was a man standing there, his long narrow face deadly handsome, its paleness contrasted his jet black hair. The light had created a shadow on his face, but his eyes…her eyes…She turned her head. The room, the color, the picture…there was a reason that this room hadn't been used in a long time. This was her room, her family's room when they came to visit. She walked quickly to the first door and opened it. There in the corner of the room was a small bed.

On the bed was a small teddy bear. One that used to belong to her, she had given it to Sesshoumaru on her last visit, knowing that she was not allowed to see him anymore. She held it close…it was a dog teddy. One that was made for her when she was six, one that she had to remind her of the great dog demons that protected them all. He was big and white, a single blue moon on his forehead. She had called him fluffy, he must be so fragile now. She giggled as she turned around and left the small room. Quickly and efficiently she dusted the room and cleaned it until it was to its old glory. It was once again one on the most beautiful room in the palace.

She turned to leave when she saw a small girl watching her. In the background a spout of angry words could be heard. Kagome cocked her head to try and hear the words and the little girl ran towards her, hugging her leg. "Okaasan!" She cried. Kagome stood there in shock and watched the little girl as she held her leg tight. Soon a green goblin looking thing entered the room, cursing and swearing at the little child.

"You know very well Lord Sesshoumaru does not let anyone in here, especially not young annoying-…" His eyes caught sight of the beautiful female in from of him. His anger grew. "Who are you! Do you know what this room is? You are not to be in here!"

Kagome felt the small child move behind her leg. Her glare settled on the toad, her powers flared in anger to protect the small girl. "I know more about this room then you ever will toad. Now watch yourself before you find yourself in the middle of something that you can't handle."

The toads mouth fell open flabbergasted. "How dare you! I am Lord Sesshoumaru's most loyal servant. He will kill you when he finds you in here. You are no more then two decades old, what makes you think you know anything about this room and what great importance it has?"

Kagome smirked. "This room housed the family friends of the Great Lord Taisho, the Higurashi family. They died when Lord Sesshoumaru's friend was only twelve."

The loyal servant's mouth fell back open and glared back at the small girl. "Rin come here right now!"

"No!" Kagome stepped more in front of the small girl who was obviously afraid of something. Miko power flowed through her veins until they surfaced in her free hand and lifted into the air. "You will not touch her. I will take her back to Sesshoumaru if that is where she wishes to go."

"Miko." A cool, collected voice sounded from behind the toad looking demon. The lower demon grovelled beneath the Lords feet and Kagome scoffed. Pathetic thing. "Miko what are you doing in this room?"

Kagome's disgust grew. It was obvious what she was doing, she still had the duster in one hand. "I was cleaning it, isn't that what a _maid_ is supposed to do."

His face grew stone cold and she knew she was not supposed to be in here. "My apologies, I was not told that I was not allowed in here. I was only doing my _job."_ Without any further explanation, she walked out of the room, listening to the toad this blabber about how much disrespect she had shown.

"Jaken be quiet. Rin. Come here Rin." Kagome could hear the small girls feet run towards Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where is the pretty lady going? Rin is going to miss her Okaasan." The child said sadly. Kagome didn't stop. Her mind was too preoccupied. What was he thinking locking up that room? She had been 'dead' for centuries had she not? What was the point of keeping that room locked up as if he couldn't move on? She stormed into her room and the other girls stared at her.

She hadn't meant to get angry with the little toad. But there was something about the situation that triggered her protection side. The little girl had called her mother and yet she had never seen the little girl in her life, but that small girl reminded her of herself. She had finally gotten changed when a small knock came on the door. Kagome sighed and walked to open it, but a little head popped through before she could touch the handle. The small girl looked up with chocolate brown eyes. "Okaasan, can you read Rin a story?"

The question had caught her off guard. The little girl had searched her out, just to ask if she could read a story to her. Her heart grew soft. "Sure I can." She said, walking out of the room, following Rin just down the hall from where she slept.

In her room, there was a bed in the corner. Better then the ones that were placed for the servants to sleep on. In the other corner, there was a bookshelf full of children's books. There was one book that caught her attention. It was an old book with no cover of it. She quickly picked it out and sat on the bed. She started to read of a black haired beauty who was a princess of a far away land. She had fought for her country and ended up dying in the end, but Kagome reworded it so that the young woman got to be with the love of her life.

When the book was finished Kagome simply set the book on the ground and played with the girl's hair. The little girl was sleeping now, but as Kagome watched memories replayed in her mind.

There were times when her own mother would play with her hair as she sang her songs or read her stories. It was relaxing. The memories of her mother burned in her mind. Anger flashed through her veins at the little girl, but it quickly was pushed back. It wasn't the young girls fault. Kagome got up and walked to the door, opening it quietly.

"Good night…okaasan." The words were so quiet, but Kagome heard them and they struck her heart.

Not looking back Kagome answered quietly. "Good night." Kagome walked through the door and shut it behind her. Once she was through the door, she stopped on the other side of the door. "Rin."


	6. Chapter 6 fears

Chapter five: Fears

At the beginning of the next day, Kagome planned to strategically ignore the demon lord and the young girl that had so quickly taken a liking to her. She spent most of her time focusing on her task of preparing food and gardening. To her luck the demon lord was busy doing his paper and also trying his hardest to ignore the hard headed female who had survived his anger to many times.

Inuyasha came into his brother's study, carrying some letters concerning affairs occurring in the lands. This wasn't his idea of a productive day, but his brother seemed to be on edge about something so he didn't complain as much he usually would be. His mind kept returning to the newest servant as he tried to pick out what was so special about her. There was something about her that connected with his brother, but he was so unsure about what that thing was.

He stood there thinking again about the young woman, handing the papers to his brother. He listened to his brother shuffle through the letters, stopping at one near the end. His eyes narrowed and he ripped it open, reading it quickly. "Go grab the new miko and bring her here." The coldness in his voice brought Inuyasha from his thoughts and he looked blankly at his brother.

"What?" He asked, completely dumbfounded to what his brother had just asked him to do.

Sesshoumaru looked up at his younger half brother and his gaze narrowed. "I said, Go grab the new miko and bring her to me." He growled through clenched teeth. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and grumbled but left the room to find the woman anyways. It must be important if he asked him to do it.

_Today was supposed to be such a quiet day. It's already four o'clock, what could be happening so late in the afternoon. _After twenty minutes of looking, Inuyasha gave up trying to find the miko. Everyone he had asked told him that they had not seen her since noon. So a little frightened he returned to his brother's study, hoping to find him there.

He knocked on the door and waited for confirmation to enter. When none came, he opened the door, only to find that his brother was not in his study. Sighing he closed the door and continued to look for him.

Sesshoumaru sat and watched the miko from a distance as she ran her hands over the flowers in the garden that he used to play in as a child. She was so gentle with the roses, caressing the daisies with tenderness. His mind returned to her offer…she had offered to help in the meetings, to listen to the minds of others. Now it was time for her to own up to her promise. The East wanted to hold a meeting. They had requested that she be there so that she could 'remind' them of the peace that they had agreed to. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed the slightest bit. What did Naraku want that they needed to be 'reminded'? He let out a growl, watching as the miko's head jerked up, a flash of fear flooded through her body.

Was it possible that she had heard that? He was far enough away that he could not even hear her. Or did she just feel his presence now? He watched as she turned and stared right at him, her eyes shone with a glass cover. Her face was stone still and cold. If he were anyone else he would be afraid of the glare she was giving him. He could feel her powers skip through the veins in her body. _"I will come with you, but make note that I will not be bossed around by anyone. I am nobody's prize."_ With that said, he started towards her. She remained silent and unmoving until he was right beside her. Quickly he moved his hands to grip her throat. She easily stepped to the side, avoiding the contact._ "Do not be angry Sesshoumaru. I am not always in your head."_ He let out another growl and she laughed. It was not her heart-warming laugh. This was something he had never heard before. It was full of hurt and disgust.

"Shall we be going then? We wouldn't want Naraku waiting now would we?" She said. Her eyes serious. She was not something to remind them of any such peace, in fact she was here to start war. Revenge on her family, and the only person powerful enough to ensure that was Sesshoumaru. She would bring war upon the east if it were the last thing she would do. This was her chance to avenge her mother and father and no doubt her fiancé. "How are we getting there?" She looked at him directly, not afraid of the anger in his eyes. The anger grew when he realized this and he clenched his teeth. "What are you going to do Sesshoumaru, stab me again?

If she was anyone else he would have, but the memory of the blood that covered her body made him feel sick. "We are riding there." He turned around, bracing for himself for the questions he was sure would come. But none did.

Kagome followed him silently, knowing that he was expecting a zillion questions, but really what was there to ask. They were riding to the east, that's how she got to the west, although she was in a caged wagon that time. It was very rare that she had ridden a horse…and she knew that with Sesshoumaru there…he would no doubt laugh at her. She was after all, terrible at riding.

"I do not doubt you can ride a horse?" Sesshoumaru asked, slightly unnerved by her silence. What was she thinking? Why was she able to read minds, but he wasn't? How that would come in handy so much in the courts.

Shock coursed through her body as he asked the simple question. How did he know? Years of training allowed her to keep her calm mask. "I got here didn't I? What kind of stupid question is that?"

All those years of horseback lessons she was told to take and yet refused came back to mind. _I'm starting to regret not taking them. I'm going to look like an idiot._ It was not her fault she was bad at riding horses. The truth was that up until a few years ago she really was afraid of the spooky beasts.

"Miko, is there a problem?" She heard the words, but they didn't register. She remembered the first time she seen someone fall off one of the large beasts.

_[Flash Back]_

_Golden eyes stared the horse over, the stallion's black eyes measuring up the small boy. "Be careful on Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried from the other side of the fence. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder at the small girl and glared. Fluently he jumped unto the horse and sat in the saddle proudly. Kagome smiled back. He looked so grown up on the back of his father's horse. The black warhorse stood proud, but knew the young boy would not be able to control him. _

"_Walk on Kridel." Sesshoumaru said as grown up as he could. It was in the middle of the night and he as Kagome he snuck out so he could show he what he learnt today in his lessons. The horse he rode in his lessons was much smaller, but he knew he would be able to control Kridel. After all, his father controlled him just fine, so why wouldn't he be able to? _

_Kagome listened as the horse beneath her friends body snorted and pawed at the ground. "Sesshoumaru…be careful ok…he looks kind of mad."_

_Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. What was he doing wrong? Why was his father's horse acting like this? Sesshoumaru's hesitation was just the distraction that Kridel needed before he reared and bolted. Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru gasped and fell to the ground. _

"_Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried as she watched the beast take off down the road, but she didn't care about the horse. As quickly as she could Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru's side. In his eyes she saw the disappointment and anger. Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him. "Oh Sesshoumaru. I am so glad you are okay. I was so worried."_

_His eyes widened in shock. He barely even knew the girl. He had only known her a few months, and she was already acting like…his friend. "Get off of me girl." Kagome froze but nodded and backed off. _

"_Sesshoumaru!" the sound of his father's voice made him cower slightly causing Kagome to frown at his fear. "Sesshoumaru what have you done?"_

_Kagome jumped up, holding out her arms to protect the boy. "It wasn't his fault Sir no Taisho. I told him too. I told him that he wasn't a man if he didn't do it. I'm sorry. I won't do it again!"_

_Golden eyes watched in awe as the small young girl took the blame for his doing. It was really the opposite, she had told him not to, but he told her she was being a chicken. "Kagome Higurashi go to your room right now. What you have done is very disrespectful." He heard the small girls father say is a deep steady voice. He continued to watch her as she nodded her head and bowed it, walking to her room in guilt as if she had done something wrong. _

_When she was gone Sesshoumaru looked up at his mother and father. "Sesshoumaru, are you alright?"_

_His mother reached out her hand but he ignored it and stood up. "She's lying. It was me who decided to come out here. She had nothing to do with it. I was the one who told her that she was being a chicken for not wanting to come. You should not punish her."_

_[End of flashback]_

It was after that when Sesshoumaru had started to open up to her more, but she never got over her fear for horses.

Kagome hit something hard and fell to the ground, landing on her butt. With a couple blinks, she looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing there, glancing at her over his shoulder like he used to do. "Miko, were you even listening to me?"

She looked at the ground and pushed herself up. Her composure already corrected. "No I wasn't listening to you. I have better things to do."

She listened as he clenched his teeth. "Watch yourself miko." _What's on her mind? Why isn't she being her annoying self?_ He watched her, studied her face, but her emotions didn't show through. It was like she learnt how to be cold hearted in one day.

A smirk appeared on Kagome's face. "I am sure even if I watched myself, nothing I wouldn't expect would happen, and wouldn't you like to know what's on my mind. Sesshoumaru."

His anger flooded his body again. "I told you once woman. Stay out of my head." She was going to say something, something very smart, but it all left her mind as soon as he threw her a pair of reigns. Kagome followed the leather, only to see a chestnut mare on the other end of it, staring at her with big brown eyes.

Kagome screamed and threw the reigns.

The horse just stood there.

Sesshoumaru stared at the woman. "Miko, are you alright? It is just an animal."

Kagome just nodded and stared at the horse he was holding. It looked just like Kridel. "Is that, Kridel?" she asked, mostly to herself.

He stared at her, his eyes wide in shock. How did a simple human know of his father's warhorse? Kagome kept on babbling, talking to herself as she looked over the big black horse. More questions came up in his mind and she walked up and stroked the animal in front of her. The beast snorted confusion, but accepted the attention from the female.

Sesshoumaru's gaze narrowed slightly, he wanted her attention so that he could ask her questions, how was she so familiar with the castle? The past? The chestnut snorted, envious of the attention the stallion was receiving. The girl giggled and patted the mare on the neck, smiling at the animals. She didn't mind the animals, but riding them was another story, but no matter what she had to be strong in front of Sesshoumaru. She ignored him as his mind ran over the questions he wanted to ask her.

Slowly she walked around the mare and looked at the saddle that was placed on her. The mare was a fair height for a war horse, standing 16.6 hands tall, her back was just to the girls head. Slowly she placed her foot in the saddle and took a deep breath. Hopping up on the beast as she pranced on the spot, shifting at the woman's weight, Kagome exhaled quickly, her body going tense.

He watched her on the animal, fear rolling off of her in huge waves. He extended his hand and gripped the mare's reigns. He wanted to laugh at her, but he restrained himself. "Are you going to be ok miko?" He asked coldly, not really caring, but the female didn't answer him. He looked at her face, which was pale while in fear. Sighing he took her hand and tugged her off, catching her bridal style before tossing her on his stallion. She screamed slightly before grabbing the saddle with a death grip. Sesshoumaru looked at the stage hand and told him to take the mare back inside, informing him that he would be riding double with the pitiful female.

The only thing she was worried about was her life as she clung onto the saddle. She felt Sesshoumaru leap up behind her and she blushed slightly, uncertain of having him this close to her. She could feel the heat of his body behind him as he placed his arms around her to grip the reigns. He took off at a walk, causing her to tense up. "Miko I will not let you fall." He said is not normal monotone voice, but it was somehow reassuring. She relaxed a little leaning against him as another blush covered her face.

When he felt her relax a small smile flashed across his face as he felt her lean into him. Without warning her he pushed his stallion, Gunther, into a canter. A small scream left her mouth and she bend forward again, her body bouncing along, not riding with the rhythm at all. He watched her bouncing form and shook his head, wrapping one arm around her he forced her to move with the horse. Her hands clenched onto his arm as fear pulsed through her body. A single chuckle escaped his lips causing her to try to look at him. "I don't see how this is the cause of your amusement."

He frowned slightly as he tried to put his mask back in place. "Anything that causes you fear amuses me miko."

She wanted to elbow him in the ribs, but the fear of falling off ruled over any actions again him. _"If you weren't holding me onto this animal I would very much enjoy causing you pain." _A smile crossed his face again as Gunther traveled down the dust road. Quickly he removed his arm from around her causing her to scream.

"It's funny how much you despise me, and yet you need me." He whispered into her ear, causing shivers up and down her spine.

"_You're so conceited. I don't need you. I would have been fine riding on my own."_ She said, attitude in her voice.

"it's that so miko. You control him." He told her, handing her the reigns. Fear ran through her again as the charging beast continued forward. Instinct told her to close her eyes, but she felt warm hands covering hers, helping her guide the beast. Kagome smiled. At least it would be a good ride.

Authors note: OMG its been soo long since I updated. Im missing my awesome reviews. And I know a lot of people are reading this, so I have one request, if u read this can u review on it pllleeaassee tell me what I can improve on, ideas, confidence that this story had any potential at all? That would be great. Thanks. I love you all btw!

-chibi


End file.
